Damn, I Shrunk Everyone!
by SoniCanvas
Summary: Kaizo yang berniat merampas kekuatan Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal kecil telah diketahui dan diamati secara seksama oleh Fang. Demi menjaga reputasinya agar tak hancur karena berusaha membunuh tiga bayi tak berdaya, Kapten Kaizo harus menyetujui sebuah perjanjian untuk mengembalikan mereka seperti semula. Keadaan yang berbeda akan dialami oleh BoBoiBoy selama dirinya mengasuh sementara...
1. The Arrival

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah bersusah payah ngefollow saya. Mohon maaf jika pembuatan sekuel dari hubungan(nista) BoBoiBoy dan Fang. Setelah menonton episode 24, saya terinspirasi lagi untuk membuat cerita ini kembali dari nol. Jika kalian bertanya siapa sosok bertopeng misterius yang notabene adalah sodaranya Fang, kalian harus melakukan penelitian ala fans film Marvel: cek satu-satu credit-nya. Saya yakin kalian ga sabar mau baca ini kan? Oke, kita langsung ke fic aja.

* * *

BoBoiBoy, Characters and any setting involved belongs to Monsta.

Genre: Sci-Fi/Humor

Rate: T

Starring: BoBoiBoy and Fang...?

Summary: Sebuah sekuel dari dua sekawan dan kehidupan orang dewasa, dimana BoBoiBoy dan Fang akan menghadapi para bayi, orang tua labil, dan kakek metrosexual. Namun masalah baru kembali timbul ketika sosok misterius datang ke bumi Pulau Rintis. Siapakah dia? Apakah dia akan membantu? Atau justru membuat hubungan mereka makin absurd?

.

.

SoniCanvas presents...

.

 **Damn, I Shrunk Everyone!**

 **.**

 _Cerita sebelumnya..._

 _"Kembalikan kami sekarang juga!"_

 _._

 _"BoBoiBoy, tenaganya sudah penuh. Hentikan sekarang juga!"_

 _KA-BOOM!_

 _._

 _"Ini perasaanku atau memang ada bayi terlantar di kedai ini?"_

 _._

 _"Bayi itu teman-teman kalian."_

 _"Ah, jadi tak ada yang mencari mereka- APA?!"_

 _"Yang lainnya bagaimana?"_

 _"Semua penduduk Pulau Rintis jadi lebih muda 12 tahun. Meskipun kalian sudah berubah kembali ke usia asli..."_

 _"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"_

 _._

 _._

The Arrival

.

"Jadi kami harus menjaga mereka sampai menemukan cara mengembalikan mereka semua?" ucap Fang panik. "Ini semua salahmu, BoBoiBoy. Jika kau busa kendalikan Halilintar, kita takkan mengalami semua ini!"

"Salahku?" bantah BoBoiBoy. "Jika kau berhenti merengek tentang wajah tampanmu, aku pasti bisa lebih fokus mengendalikan Halilintar!"

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" Ochobot melerai mereka berdua. "Bisakah kalian fokus untuk menjaga mereka sementara aku memikirkan cara mengembalikan mereka semua?"

Fang mendengus dan berkata, "Kalian urus saja semua bayi di Pulau Rintis sendiri. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting!"

BoBoiBoy melipat tangannya. Melihat Fang meninggalkannya membuatnya kembali teringat saat mereka berdua menghadapi masalah orang dewasa, namun dengan keadaan yang berbeda, mereka kembali kesulitan mengesampingkan pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tak lama kemudian, BoBoiBoy melihat tiga bayi yang tak disangka adalah teman-temannya merangkak menghampirinya. Ia menatap mereka penuh kebingungan, entah bagaimana cara mereka berdua akan mengawasi tiga bayi tersebut. Itu belum termasuk bayi lainnya yang mungkin tak memiliki orang tua. Memang yang dikatakan Fang benar jika lelaki bertopi oranye itu telah menciptakan kekacauan baru.

Sementara itu...

Fang berangkat menuju sebuah rumah tua tempat Ia bertemu BoBoiBoy untuk pertama kalinya. Merapikan kacamatanya, Ia masuk ke dalan rumah tersebut dan menaiki tangga menuju sebuah ruangan gelap. Disana, terdapat sebuah benda bulat dengan _keyboard_ dan tombol daya di atasnya. Dinyalakannya alat tersebut hingga memunculkan hologram yang menunjukkan sebuah pesan yang baru diterima.

"Ah, satu pesan diterima." Fang membuka isi pesan yang diterimanya. Air mukanya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang menawan. Seseorang akan datang mengunjunginya. Rasa kesalnya setelah seringkali bertengkar dengan BoBoiBoy kini telah terobati dengan adanya pesan tersebut. Lelaki bersurai ungu itu mengutak-atik jam tangannya dan bergumam, "Kirimkan koordinat pada penerima. Bersiap untuk peluncuran."

Seusai mengirimkan koordinat pada pengirim misterius tersebut, Ia mematikan komputernya dan meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Kini dirinya hanya perlu menunggu seseorang datang mengunjunginya.

Kembali ke rumah BoBoiBoy...

"Ochobot, lakukan sesuatu! Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengasuh bayi!" BoBoiBoy mendadak panik melihat tiga bayi yang menangis, entah maksudnya apa.

"Kau tak melihatku sedang sibuk?!" robot bulat kuning tersebut melayang menghampiri BoBoiBoy sembari menenteng seember air. "Jika kakekmu tak bangun, kita juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa!"

"Lalu, ember air itu untuk apa?" BoBoiBoy menunjuk ember air yang dibawa Ochobot.

"Kau pikir aku tega menyiramkan air pada kakekmu sendiri?" ucap Ochobot sinis. "Ini air panas untuk mandi."

"Dan kau akan memasukkan Kakek ke dalam bak mandi berisi air panas?"

"Kenapa itu semua harus berhubungan dengan membangunkan kakekmu?"

"Karena sedari tadi merela menangis dan aku tidak tahu caranya membuat susu untuk bayi!"

Tak lama kemudian, jam tangan BoBoiBoy berdentang, menunjukkan tanda panggilan darurat.

"Sial, ada panggilan darurat!" BoBoiBoy menekan tombol di jam tangannya hingga menunjukkan hologram berupa koordinat panggilan darurat tersebut. "Ochobot, aku harus ke tanah lapang sekarang juga. Tolong bangunkan Kakek untuk mengurus mereka."

Sementara BoBoiBoy pergi meninggalkan rumah, bola kuning tersebut masih sibuk menyeret sang pemilik kedai cokelat ke dalam kamar mandi dan melemparkannya ke dalam bak mandi berisi air panas.

Sementara itu, di tanah lapang...

BoBoiBoy kini sudah sampai di koordinat tujuannya, namun tak seorangpun berada disana. Lelaki bertopi oranye itu melepas topinya dan garuk kepala. Kebingungan karena dirasa tak ada sesuatu yang salah. Sejurus kemudian, seseorang berkepala kotak dan robot ungu berlari menghampirinya.

"BoBoiBoy, ada bahaya!" sahutnya.

"Adu Du, jadi kau yang memberi peringatan palsu?" BoBoiBoy kembali mengenakan topinya.

"Hosh, hosh... Ini bukan peringatan palsu! Hoah... sebentar..." alien kepala kotak bernama Adu Du tersebut berhenti untuk mengambil napas. "Aku harus memperingatkanmu. Ejo Jo akan kembali kesini untuk membalaskan dendamnya!"

"Ejo Jo akan kemari?" kata BoBoiBoy bingung. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia akan kembali?"

"Probe, berikan barang buktinya." ucap Adu Du pada robot ungu yang dipanggil Probe.

Probe mengambil sebuah tablet dari koper yang dibawanya, kemudian menunjukkan tampilan bagian atas bertuliskan "Insta-Gram" dengan kiriman video dari kode nama pengguna "ejo-jo". Probe menyentuh layar tabletnya untuk memutar video tersebut.

"Aku akan kembali menyerangmu, BoBoiBoy! Bersiaplah untuk kembali takut padaku!" ucap Ejo Jo dengan badan penuh busa dalam video tersebut.

BoBoiBoy hanya menatap video tersebut dengan tatapan sinis.

"Pertama Spacebook, sekarang Insta-Gram?"

"Hey, alien juga bisa bergaul di media sosial, tahu!" ucap Adu Du. "Kemudahan berkomunikasi lewat dunia maya tak bisa kami sia-siakan begitu saja!"

"Wah, untuk alien seperti kau dan Ejo Jo, tak kusangka sepuluh ribu orang sangat menyukai video ini." ucap BoBoiBoy melihat banyaknya jumlah orang yang menyukai video tersebut.

"Bos, ada berita terbaru!" Probe menunjukkan layar tablet yang terdapat barus bertuliskan 'Seret ke bawah untuk berita terbaru'

Adu Du menggeser jemarinya pada layar tablet tersebut, menampilkan sebuah foto baru dengan tulisan 'Aku sudah datang. Siapkan dirimu yang laknat, BoBoiBoy!' di atasnya beserta tanda _check in_ di Bumi.

"Fotonya mirip denganku ketika dipotret dari atas dengan pembesaran seratus persen-APA?!"

BoBoiBoy menatap langit. Tampak sebuah pesawat luar angkasa yang besar terbang melintas. Sesosok alien berkepala kotak lainnya keluar dari pesawat tersebut dengan gaya.

"Aku kembali untuk membalas dendamku padamu, BoBoiBoy!" sahutnya.

"Aku tak mendengarmu. Kau bilang apa?" BoBoiBoy tak mendengar sahutan sosok alien tersebut karena jaraknya yang jauh dari tanah membuat suaranya tak terdengar.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin balas dendam, BoBoiBoy!" alien itupun kembali menyahut lagi. "Kekalahanku beberapa bulan lalu sudaj membuatku kehilangan jabatan. Aku akan membalaskan dendamku untuk itu padamu!"

"Ejo Jo, bisakah kau turun sedikit agar aku bisa mendengarmu?" BoBoiBoy masih tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan alien yang dipanggil Ejo Jo tersebut.

"Ngggh..." Ejo Jo memijit dahinya. "Kau hanya menyusahkanku!"

Beragam perangkat mesin terbang ke arahnya saat Ejo Jo melompat turun dari pesawatnya. Perangkat-perangkat tersebut dirangkaikan pada Ejo Jo hingga membentuk baju zirah putih yang kuat hingga menghantam bumi dengan keras saat sampai di bawah.

"Kenalkan ciptaan terbaruku..." ucap Ejo Jo. "Suit Armor Mecha Blaster and Laser! a.k.a SAMBAL!"

"Pfft..." BoBoiBoy, Adu Du, dan Probe menutup mulut mereka, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Apa kalian meledekku?!" kata Ejo Jo kesal. "Kau tahu berapa lama aku memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk ciptaanku?!"

"Dan... SAMBAL? Itu yang terlintas di kepalamu?" Adu Du masih menahan tawanya.

"Dengan kau sendiri dan armor bernama jelek itu, kami berdua bisa melawanmu dengan mudah!" BoBoiBoy memasang kuda-kuda, sementara Adu Du telah bersiap dengan Mega Probe yang dinaikinya.

"Oh, siapa bilang aku sendiri?" Ejo Jo nenekan beberapa tombol, memanggil sebuah robot berbentuk malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan tengkorak berapi-api dan sabit raksasa yang memancarkan sinar laser begitu dahsyat untuk mendampinginya.

"Kau membuat robot tempur baru?" ucap BoBoiBoy. "Dimana robot PETAI yang kau punya itu?"

"Untuk apa membuat lima robot PETAI yang mudah hancur jika ada pendamping yang lebih kuat?" ucap Ejo Jo santai. "Perkenalkan, Laser-Launching Powerful Android Necromancer a.k.a LALAPAN!"

"Robot PETAI? SAMBAL? LALAPAN? Puahahahaha..." tawa pun pecah di antara mereka semua. BoBoiBoy sakit perut karena tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Situ mau bikin robot atau promosi warteg?"

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAMLAH!" Ejo Jo menembakkan laser hingga hampir mengenai kepala BoBoiBoy, tampak sebuah bukit meledak karena tembakan laser tersebut. Otomatis, BoBoiBoy menelan ludahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pesawat tempur yang lebih besar dari pesawat Ejo Jo juga ikut melintas. Tampak seseorang lelaki bertopeng melompat keluar dari pesawat tersebut dan menghancurkan SAMBAL milik Ejo Jo dengan satu sabetan pedang. Robot LALAPAN mulai menyerang dengan sabitnya, namun hancur dengan sekali pukulan. Ejo Jo menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan mata, ketika dirinya sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Siapa itu? Apakah dia...membantu kita?" BoBoiBoy memicingkan matanya. Tak percaya akan keberadaan sosok di depannya.

"Um... BoBoiBoy, aku rasa tidak..." Probe menunjuk seseorang yang menghampiri sosok bertopeng tersebut.

"... Fang?" BoBoiBoy terkejut. "Kenapa dia... Apa dia yang mengirim lelaki bertopeng itu kesini?"

"...Tunggu, kau sebut Fang?" sosok manusia bertopeng itu melirih ke arah Fang dari kejauhan, kemudian membuka topengnya. Menampakkan mata sipit dan rambut biru gelap jabrik hingga wajah yang 11-12 dengan wajah Fang. Lelaki itu berlari kecil menghampiri Fang dan menyahut, "Fang! Aku disini!"

"...Kakak?" Fang menoleh, kemudian berjalan pelan dengan keraguan.

"Adikku, sudah lama kita tak bertemu!" tampak laki-laki yang diakui sebagai kakak Fang berlari kecil menghampiri adiknya yang telah lama tak bertemu. Entah bagaimana, bunga bernekaran dengan indah saat mereka saling berlari dan bersahutan dalam gerak lambat yang dramatis.

"Kakaaak!"

"Faang!"

"Kakaak!"

"Faaang!"

"Kakaak?"

"Faa-"

JBOK!

Sebuah tabokan garuda Pancasila dilayangkan Fang dengan keras hingga lelaki misterius tersebut jatuh tersungkur.

"Teganya kau membiarkanku terlantar, Kaizo! Kau tak pantas jadi kakakku!"

"... Jadi, namanya Kaizo? Dan Fang tak pernah cerita tentang kakaknya?" BoBoiBoy mulai menciptakan keadaan yang canggung dimana Ia baru sadar bahwa Fang memiliki seorang kakak yang tak pernah Ia ceritakan, bahkan saat insiden sebelumnya terjadi.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Friendship Conflict

Waow... banyak sekali review kalian. Terima kasih atas dukungan atas majunya fic ini. Mohon maaf jika fic ini akan ditunda lebih lama demi referensi karakterisasi Captain Kaizo yang baru dimunculkan secara perdana pada episode 25. Gue yakin kalian udah penasaran banget gimana hubungan Fang seterusnya. Yok langsung cekidot!

BoBoiBoy, characters and any settings involved belongs to Monsta.

Rate: T

Starring: BoBoiBoy and Fang...?

.

WARNING!

Captain Kaizo akan mengalami sesi OOC dimana dia akan sangat dongo dengan semua keadaan di Pulau Rintis. Jika kalian tak terima, silakan menyingkir dari fic ini sebelum saya mengecewakan ekspektasi kalian setelah menonton episode 25.

.

SoniCanvas presents...

.

 **Damn, I Shrunk Everyone!**

Friendship Conflict

.

"Beginikah kau menyapaku? Dengan berlari lambat yang norak itu?" bentak Fang pada sosok lelaki berambut biru gelap yang tampak sangat mirip dengannya-hanya lebih tua dan tinggi sedikit.

"Ayolah, kau seharusnya senang aku disini." lelaki itu terkekeh. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan kekuatan yang kuinginkan?"

"Tentu saja." Fang menunjuk BoBoiBoy.

"Anak ingusan itu? Tch, kita bisa atasi dengan mudah..." lelaki itu menatap BoBoiBoy dengan mata merah yang nanar, menusuk setiap sanubari.

"Adu Du, siapa dia? Kau mengenalnya?" BoBoiBoy diselimuti rasa bingung, bertanya pada Adu Du.

"Logo di bajunya..." Adu Du memicingkan matanya tertuju pada sesuatu di seragam lelaki misterius itu. "Tidak...tidak mungkin..."

"Adu Du, kau tak apa?" BoBoiBoy semakin panik.

"Dia... Pemburu Kekuatan Legendaris... Captain Kaizo... LARIIIIII!" Adu Du membawa Probe dan lari tunggang-langgang dalam ketakutan.

"Maaf jika aku kurang sopan, manusia." lelaki misterius tersebut berjalan menghampiri BoBoiBoy. "Perkenalkan, aku Captain Kaizo. Aku kesini untuk mengambil kekuatanmu."

"Fang, apa maksudmu memanggilnya? Menusukku dari belakang?" kata BoBoiBoy panik.

"Maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy. Ini untuk tujuan yang lebih penting." Fang memandang ke arah lain.

"Ah, kau pasti sudah bertemu intelku." lelaki yang menyebut dirinya Kaizo menatap Fang.

"Dia benar. Namaku bukan Fang." Fang menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku... Private Pang."

"Pang?" BoBoiBoy menatap Fang datar. "Bukan maksudku mengejek, tapi itu nama paling jelek yang pernah kudengar."

"Apa katamu?!" empat sudut siku-siku keluar dari kepala Fang.

"Pang kucipangpang preman-preman, ooy! Pang kucipangpang metropolitan~" BoBoiBoy justru semakin mengejeknya dengan menyanyikan lagu berima.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!" empat sudut siku-siku merah tersebut semakin besar, namun Ia menghrla napas panjang dan pasrah tentang nama jeleknya.

"Private Pang, kau bilang ada empat kekuatan hebat di Bumi. Kenapa hanya ada satu?" tanya Kaizo.

"Memang benar, Kapten. Tapi semua penduduk di Pulau Rintis berubah jadi lebih muda karena sebuah kesalahan pada Mesin Pemundur Waktu. Pemilik dari tiga kekuatan itu kini hanyalah bayi tak berdaya." jelas Fang.

"Kerja bagus, intelku. Aku tak perlu susah-susah mengambil permen dari tangan bayi." Kaizo manggut-manggut. "Sekarang, kau habisi anak ingusan ini. Ada bayi yang harus kurampas permennya."

"Kapten, ini bukan bagian dari perjanjian kita!" bantah Fang.

"Fufufu...kau terlalu lama tinggal bersama manusia hingga sebodoh ini." Kaizo menggeleng kepalanya. "Kau bagian dari pasukanku, jadi lakukanlah semua perintahku."

Fang mengehela napasnya pelan. Ia tak tega menyerang BoBoiBoy temannya sendiri, namun ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuknya. "Baik, Kaka-maksudku Kapten."

"Takkan kubiarkan kau merampas teman-temanku!" BoBoiBoy mulai beringas, mengubah dirinya menjadi BoBoiBoy Halilintar dan berlari menuju Kaizo, namun seluruh tubuhnya mendadak terpaku, tak bergerak, terjerat oleh bayangan.

"Dan takan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Kapten!" tampak Fang menjerat BoBoiBoy dengan pengikat bayangannya.

"Fang, kau sudah gila?!" BoBoiBoy berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat bayangan tersebut, namun Fang terus menahannya.

"Kini kau pengendali bayangan? Lumayan untuk intel pemula sepertimu." Kaizo bertepuk tangan pelan. "Tolong urus dia untukku."

"Dengan senang hati, Kapten." Fang memperkuat jerat bayangannys.

"BoBoiBoy Api!"

Api besar yang panas berkobar sangat besar, menghalangi pandangan Fang hingga melepaskan jerat bayangannya.

Sementara kalian sudah pernah melihat adegan ini di episode 24 bagian 2, kita langsung saja melihat kabar Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang sedang kerepotan merawat tiga bayi jagoan kita dimana Kaizo sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah tinggal mereka yang aman...

...atau tidak?

"Astaga, mereka terus saja menangis. Kita harus bagaimana?" Tok Aba berlari tunggang-langgang karena panik mendengar tiga bayi jagoan kita yang kini hanya bisa menangis.

"Mana aku tahu? Aku robot!" Ochobot juga ikut panik.

"Aku juga bukan seorang ibu. Aku bahkan tak ingat lagi wajah anakku!"

Sementara mereka berdebat, Gopal kecil dengan santainya merangkak keluar rumah menuju kedai cokelat Tok Aba sementara Ying dan Yaya merangkak ke dapur.

"Sebentar, dimana anak-anak itu?" Ochobot celingak-celinguk mencari tiga bayi yang hilang entah kemana. "Jika kita kehilangan mereka bisa berbahaya!"

"Sayangnya kalian sudah terlambat."

Ochobot dan Tok Aba menoleh ke belakang. Sesosok lelaki misterius sudah ada di dalan rumah mereka bersama Gopal kecil menangis di kedua tangannya.

"S-siapa kau? Kembalikan bayi kecil itu!" seru Tok Aba.

"Aku Kapten Kaizo, dan aku akan mengambil kekuatan mereka..." lelaki bernama Kaizo itu mengeluarkan seringai jahatnya, menusuk tajam dengan sorotan matanya yang sangar.

Tangisan Gopal kecil yang ketakutan membuat jam tangannya mulai mengaktifkan kekuatannya, mengubah dirinya menjadi sabun yang licin hingga bisa meluncur dari tangan Kaizo.

"Manipulasi molekul? Ini bisa jadi tangkapan terbaikku..." Kaizo tersenyum menyeringai, kemudian mengeluarkan secercah cahaya yang mengendalikan energi kinetik untuk menahan Gopal agar tak bergerak kemana-mana dalam sebuah kubah kecil.

"Oh, bayi-bayi kecil. Datanglah pada ayah~" sahut Kaizo sembari berjalan perlahan menuju dapur. "Ayah ingin memberi pelukan, kemudian mengambil kekuatan kalian!"

Tiba-tiba, jam dinding di dapur berhenti berdentang. Kaizo tak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya, kecuali dua bayi berjilbab pink dan bayi bermata sipit yang bertepuk tangan kegirangan di atas meja dapur-Yaya dan Ying kecil.

"Dada...patitatididi..." Yaya kecil melambaikan kedua tangannya senang dengan susu bubuk yang belepotan di mulutnya.

BUAK!

Kaizo sudah terhempas ke dinding dengan sangat keras, hingga tiba-tiba Ying kecil memutar tangannya.

BAK! BIK! BUK! GUBRAK!

Gerakan tangan Ying girang hingga bisa mengulang waktu Yaya menghempaskan Kaizo ke dinding. Terhempas berulang-ulang hingga dinding tersebut jebol juga.

"SUDAH CUKUP! Kubah Energi!"

Kaizo berubah geram dan mengurung dua bayi Y ini ke dalam kubah kecil bersama Gopal kecil yang malang. Namun mereka tetap terlihat senang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sudah cukup kalian membuat masalah denganku. Kau juga, tuan dan bola kecil. Semuanya akan berakhir disini!"

"Jaring Bayangan!"

Sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba menjaring tubuh Kaizo, namun matanya tetap memberi kesan sangar. Melepaskan jaring itu dengan mudah dan segera menoleh ke sosok lelaki bersurai ungu dan satu lelaki bertopi oranye di sebelahnya. Benar, semuanya. Itu adalah BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

"...Private Pang, kau seharusnya mengambil kekuatan dari anak ingusan bertopi aneh itu!" ujar Kaizo datar seraya menatap anak buahnya yang dipanggilnya Pang itu.

"Sebenarnya aku mau menurutimu. Tapi setelah kupertimbangkan, kau sering kali menelantarkanku di planet asing tanpa bantuan dalam misiku. Hanya mereka yang mau membantuku dalam saat itu." jawab Fang.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, Pang adalah nama terjelek di alam semesta. Namanya sekarang adalah Fang!" timpal BoBoiBoy.

"Oh, kau mencoba mengkhianatiku, anak buahku? Kau tak seharusnya berteman dengan manusia lemah." Kaizo memgeluarkan tali-tali energi kinetik yang menjerat Fang dengan sangat kuat. "Ingatkah kau ketika aku menemukanmu, Letnan Lahap berniat memakanmu? Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku masih membiarkanmu hidup dan membesarkanmu seperti adikku sendiri."

"Ya, kau sudah mengucapkan itu selama sepuluh tahun seakan itu sebuah penghargaan-GAAAAH!"

Tali energi yang mengikat Fang menjadi semakin kuat hingga lelaki bersurai ungu itu merintih kesakitan.

"Aku seharusnya tak pernah menemukanmu. Ini pertama kalinya aku kecewa pada pilihan hidupmu, Pang." Kaizo menatap Fang dengan mata nanar.

"Dan membiarkanmu mencuri kekuatan dari tiga bayi kecil tak berdaya? Tch..." Fang berdecih. "Aku bisa saja menceritakan kejadian hari ini pada Letnan Lahap dan mengirimkan fotonya ke pesawatmu. Dia akan tertawa keras hingga mengunggah laporan pekerjaanku dan pekerjaanmu ke Spacebook dan Insta-Gram. Kita lihat apakah reputasimu sebagai pencuri kekuatan legendaris paling ditakuti di alam semesta bisa bertahan besok."

"...Kau mencoba untuk mengancamku?" Kaizo melepas tali energi yang mengekang Fang.

"Aku agen ganda. Aku tahu kalau kau sangat menginginkan pertarungan yang adil, Kapten." Fang tersenyum menyeringai. "Jadi, kita akan membuat mesin untuk mengembalikan semua penduduk disini ke usia normal mereka. Setelah itu, kau dan aku bisa bertarung melawan mereka berempat dan mengambil kekuatan mereka sebagai hadiah."

"Kau bercanda? Aku takkan melakukan itu untuk manusia-manusia lemah ini!"

Fang mengaktifkan kacamatanya hingga membentuk sebuah topeng dan mengutak-atik jam tangannya. "Menyangkal saja. Aku sedang mengirimkan laporanku pada Letnan Lahap."

"JANGAN!"

Fang menoleh, melihat ekspresi wajah Kaizo yang histeris Ia membuka topengnya dan mengubahnya kembali jadi kacamata berbingkai ungu seperti biasanya.

"Nggh, baiklah!" ucap Kaizo. "Tapi jangan laporkan tentang apa yang kulakukan di Bumi pada asistenku. Kita akan mengembalikan mereka semua kembali normal. Kuharap kau tak membelotku kali ini..."

"...Apa aku pernah membelotmu sebelum hari ini?"

 **~To be Continued...**


	3. The Deal

So, terima kasih atas review kalian dalam fic ini. Maaf jika saya hanya akan membalas satu review karena FFn saat ini sedang dalam sesi perbaikan.

 _Murasaki Dokugi_

Namanya fan fiction, jelas isinya fan story dong.

Berdasarkan hint dari episode 25, Kapten Kaizo adalah kakak angkat Fang. Kalau kalian perhatikan baik-baik, dia yang membesarkan Fang waktu masih kecil. Beberapa penambahan terinspirasi dari film "Guardians of the Galaxy". Nonton aja, nanti kamu bakal paham.

.

Nah, sekian balasan dari saya. Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan fic ini. Kasian sama yang udah penasaran.

Oh, by the way...

Jika kalian pernah melihat timeline Facebook kalian penuh dengan album berjudul "PANGsFever" dengan banyak permainan kata "PANG"...

.

.

I did that.

.

.

Rate: T

Genre: Sci-Fi/Humor

Starring: BoBoiBoy and Fang...?

.

SoniCanvas presents...

.

 **Damn, I shrunk Everyone!**

 **.**

The Deal

.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari cara mengembalikan mereka semua. Tapi setelah itu, kau harus kumpulkan kekuatan mereka berempat bersamaku dan ikut denganku kembali ke pesawat atau aku akan memburumu hingga tujuh galaksi." Kaizo kembali mengancam Fang dengan wajah merah padam.

"Jika persyaratanmu seperti itu, aku juga punya persyaratan. Satu saja." ucap Fang datar. "Selama kita membuat mesin pembalik waktu, kau tak boleh menggunakan kekuatanmu. Ini agar tak ada anak-anak yang terluka selama pengerjaan."

"Itu satu hal yang mudah...APA?!" mata Kaizo terbelalak. "Pertama kau memintaku mengembalikan mereka semua dan sekarang kau melucutiku?"

Fang kembali mengubah kacamatanya menjadi topeng dan kembali mengutak-atik jam tangannya.

"Wah, unggahannya sudah setengah jalan. Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Letnan Lahap setelah ini."

"Kau pasti sedang menggertakku."

"Kau tak percaya? Cek saja sendiri." Fang mengutak-atik jam tangannya untuk menampilkan hologram sebuah barisan biru dengan angka di atasnya yang bertuliskan 55%.

"Aku akan meretasnya..." gumam Kaizo.

"Sayangnya, aku baru ingat kalau kau mempercayakan semua sistem keamanan komputer di pesawatmu padaku karena kau tak bisa membaca kode. Kau tak bisa melakukan peretasan tanpa bantuanku." Fang tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku belajar banyak hal selama kau membesarkanku, Kapten."

"Grrr...baiklah, apa yang kau butuhkan?" Kaizo mendengus, masih menatap Fang nanar.

"Aku akan butuh banyak barang bekas dan komputer. Kita akan membangun barang ini bersama, seperti dahulu."

"Nggh...kau bedebah..." Kaizo pergi meninggalkan Fang dan kawan-kawan dengan wajah merah padam. Ia tak percaya bisa mematuhi anak buahnya karena sebuah reputasi yang akan hancur.

"Fang, kau gila?!" seru BoBoiBoy pada Fang. "Menukarkan kekuatan kita semua untuk mengembalikan mereka? Bagaimana jika dia datang lagi dan memburu kita?"

"Tenang, BoBoiBoy. Aku sudah memikirkan rencana BuBaDiBaKu ini sebelum dia kembali untuk menjemputku." Fang menyibakkan rambutnya dengan penuh gaya.

"BuBadibaaKu?" BoBoiBoy menaikkan alisnya. "Kau sangat tidak kreatif, Fang. Kau hanya mengubah satu huruf dari operasi BuBadibaKo."

"Tapi intinya sama, 'kan?" jawab Fang santai. "Ini juga akan berhasil jika aku masih bisa mendapatkan kepercayaannya setelah ceramah ala ustad SuNaruto yang kau lakukan tadi."

"Lalu, kau mau apakan bayi-bayi ini jika kau saja akan membangun mesin pemundur waktu bersama Kaito?"

"BoBoiBoy, namanya Kaizo." Fang menatap BoBoiBoy datar. "Dan kau bisa berpecah jadi lima. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi mereka sendiri."

"Sudah kubilang padamu, kita hanya anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang memiliki seorang anak!"

"Kau bisa kembalikan pada orang tua mereka. Terbangkan mereka dengan Taufan agar tak menangis selama perjalanan."

"...Tapi Taufan tak bisa mengantar mereka dengan cepat. Halilintar saja."

"Antar pulang dengan Taufan atau membiarkan mereka bermain dengan Api saat terbagi jadi lima. Itu pilihanmu. Aku tak mau melihat tiga bayi itu salah urat setelah diantar Halilintar." Fang berjalan pergi hendak menyusul Kapten Kaizo. "Permisi. Ada kesepakatan yang harus kubuat dan sebuah mesin yang harus dibangun."

"Ngggrh..." BoBoiBoy melepas topinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sebagian telah memutih akibat terlalu banyak pikiran.

"BoBoiBoy, kemarilah." ucap Tok Aba menyuruh BoBoiBoy untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Menurut Kakek, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya BoBoiBoy bingung sembari melihat tiga bayi teman-temannya yang kini tertidur pulas.

"Menurut Kakek sebaiknya kamu antarkan mereka bertiga pulang secara bersamaan. Pasti lebih cepat."

"Tapi, kalau BoBoiBoy terpecah jadi tiga, dia akan kehilangan lebih banyak ingatan. Dia hanya bisa memakai satu saja." timpal Ochobot. "Lagipula, dari tadi kau belum mengeluarkan Taufan. Mereka pasti senang jika bisa terbang di atas papannya."

"Ochobot, apa yang kubilang kemarin tentang merusak dinding kasat mata?" BoBoiBoy mengingatkan Ochobot bahwa dirinya baru saja membaca pikiran pembaca tentang Taufan yang tak muncul sejak dimulainya dua episode terbaru di musim ketiga.

"Ehehe... maaf..."

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Fang dan Kapten Kaizo sedang berada dalam Markas Kotak yang reyot. Tentu saja, ini markas Adu Du dan Probe yang sempat hancur karena ulah BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan yang selalu mengacau di markas tersebut.

"Kau yakin kita bisa mendapatkan peralatan disini?" tanya Kaizo datar.

"Percayalah, aku pernah bekerja dengannya." balas Fang santai.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu markas pun terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampakkan sosok alien berkepala kotak yang menunjukkan batang antenanya, karena dia tidak punya hidung jadi tidak pantas dengan ungkapan "batang hidung".

"Aku tak tahu apa maumu kesini, Fang. Tapi aku takkan bekerjasama denganmu setelah temanmu menghancurkan markas-i-itu..."

Adu Du mengomel pada Fang tentang markasnya yang hancur hingga matanya tertuju pada "teman" yang saat itu bersama Fang.

"K-Kapten...K-Ka-Ka..." Adu Du mendadak syok berat sekaligus tergagap ketakutan. Fang segera menyeret Adu Du yang terpaku ketakutan ke dalam merkas menuju sudut tergelap di markas tersebut.

"Dengar, aku sedang membutuhkan peralatan kerjamu dan kepala kotak cerdasmu untuk membuat mesin pemundur waktu yang baru. Kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Fang pelan hampir berbisik.

"Kau...tidak akan!" jawab Adu Du gemetar. "Aku akan bekerja dengan pria menyeramkan itu? Apa untungnya untukku?"

"Aku punya sesuatu yang tak bisa kau tolak. Ini akan menjadi sensasi terbaik di Spacebook dan Insta-Gram. Tapi, pastikan agar Kapten Kaizo tidak mengetahui kesepakatan kita. Setuju?"

"Baiklah. Apa tawaranmu?"

"Ini dia..."

.

.

.

Kembali lagi pada BoBoiBoy Taufan yang sedang membawa tiga bayi terbang ke angkasa untuk mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Yaya dan Ying tampak sangat senang sambil duduk memegang papan Taufan, sementara Gopal mungil yang digendongnya malah gemetar ketakutan.

Tak lama kemudian...

"HUEEEEK!"

Suara seseorang yang muntah terdengar di sekitar BoBoiBoy Taufan, namun suara itu diabaikan karena suara itu hilang oleh desir angin kencang yang mengibas rambutnya. Sejurus kemudian, BoBoiBoy Taufan merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang di kepalanya.

Topinya tak lagi berada di kepalanya.

BoBoiBoy Taufan menoleh perlahan ke belakang. Tampak Gopal mungil sudah memegang topi dan tersenyum polos pada punggung hingga topi yang penuh dengan muntahan.

"HIIIIY!" BoBoiBoy Taufan berusaha membersihkan dirinya dengan cepat dengan gerakan menukik, namun justru membuat Yaya dan Ying ikut muntah di papannya. "MAYDAY, MAYDAY! BOBOIBOY TAUFAN MOHON IZIN MENDARAT DARURAT DI RUMAH PAK KUMAR! MAYDAY, MAYDAY!"

BRUK!

GEDRUMPYANG!

BoBoiBoy dengan sukses mendarat darurat di rumah Pak Kumar, ayah Gopal. Tentu saja dengan tiga bayi di pamgkuannya dan muntahan yang kini mengotori sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dia bilang Taufan akan membuat mereka senang...ini becana..." gumam BoBoiBoy menyesali pilihannya untuk mengantar bayi dengan menjadi Taufan.

 **~To be Continued...**


End file.
